


His Favorite Gunn

by ella_gantly_wasted



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Slash, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_gantly_wasted/pseuds/ella_gantly_wasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Gunn has ended up in a world that isn't his own, and he's making the best of it. Vamps and demons may have helped prepare him for the Reavers, but nothing could have prepared him for Jayne Cobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Gunn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only moderately sorry.

Reavers were bastards to kill. Those tough, fearless, mutilated monsters had an endless capacity for violence and degradation. He’d seen with his own eyes what they really were: the darkest parts of human nature given flesh. Maybe fewer supernatural uglies went bump in the night in this universe, but reavers were 100% pure nightmare.

_Never thought I’d wish for gorram vampires instead,_ Gunn thought to himself as he sat in _Serenity_ ’s cargo bay, cleaning his machete. Nearby, Kaylee cleaned the bay doors of guts and dents from their most recent fast escape. She smiled at him a little sadly. Damage to her ship always made Kaylee quiet, but Gunn knew it’d be no time before the mechanic would bounce back to bubbly. She reminded him a little of Fred that way.

_Maybe there are echoes of everyone in every universe,_ he considered, and then smirked, shaking his head. Thinking like that, he was starting to sound like Wesley, or the Shepherd. _I don’t got no philosopher’s soul. Not before, not now. Got a fighter’s heart._ He finished wiping the blade clean and stowed it. Before he left the bay, he approached Kaylee and clasped shoulder. “Hey. She couldn’t ask for better care than what you give her. Get some rest, _mei-mei_.” Her lips quirked a little higher, almost her bashfully sunny self, and he left her with one last reassuring squeeze.

Gunn hadn’t meant to come here. When he was sucked through the portal, he was sure if he even made it to the other side, he’d be dead faster than he could say “what the fuck is this bullshit.” He felt pretty lucky that, despite some hardscrabble times before and since, he’d found a family again. _Fighting for a cause—and a little profit along the way, of course, gotta make a living—felt damn good,_ he thought, as he filled a bowl of water and grabbed a cloth from the galley.

He swung open the door to the bunkroom to find Jayne giving his own ministrations to Vera. The big firearm laid across his knees as he cared for her. The smell of gun oil permeated the room as he finished the nightly maintenance ritual to his beloved weapon. Beside Jayne was a bowl like Gunn’s for cleaning up when he was done. Glancing up at Gunn, he grunted. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Gunn answered, setting down his bowl. He knew trying to converse with Jayne while he was tending to Vera was as good as talking to a wall, so he took off his boots and socks, his shirt soon following. Gunn bent over the bowl, cupping his hands and pouring the water over his head and face. He channeled his exhaustion into the water, focusing on making it all flow away from him. He dried his face with the cloth before soaking it and starting on his shoulders and chest, checking for damage. He traced the rag over lighter scars in his dark skin, taking inventory. Vamp, street scuffle, reaver, vamp, reaver. A still healing cut over his ribs from a close scrape two weeks ago. A sternum bruise from combat training with Mal. Captain was pretty spry for a guy whose pants looked painted on.

He smirked and as he dunked the cloth again, Gunn felt eyes on him. He glanced at Jayne, who quickly dropped his gaze back to Vera. Gunn raised an eyebrow, but returned to washing. After finishing his torso, he dropped the cloth in the bowl and slid off his pants. He began the mental catalogue again for his lower half and sucked in a hissing breath as his fingers found a new bruise on the back of his upper thigh. As he twisted to see it, Gunn caught Jayne staring again. “Hey, if you’re gonna look, be useful. How bad is this one?” He pointed at the sore spot and could almost hear the big, gruff man audibly gulp. “Uh. It’s hard to tell. Probably in the muscle. Gonna hurt like a sombitch for a while.” Gunn nodded and sighed, probing it tentatively. Jayne was likely right. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to dispose of the bowl and rag.

By the time he’d returned, Jayne had already gotten into his bunk. Gunn raised an eyebrow and turned his back to the man to hit the lights, dropping his towel as he went. “Always surprised you don’t just take Vera to bed with you. Girl’s like your wife. Damn.”  
  
As the lights flickered off, Gunn heard Jayne murmur a quiet reply he didn’t quite catch and felt guilty. “I’m sorry. That was straight-up rude.” Jayne was quiet. Gunn cleared his throat and approached Jayne’s bed. “I really am sorry. Don’t be mad. What did you just say?” Silence again, and just as Gunn was about to give up, Jayne replied, barely audible.

“Because then there wouldn’t be room for my very favorite Gunn,” Jayne whispered.

Gunn lifted the sheet and slid under it, warm skin making contact a second later. Jayne had already turned to face him as Gunn entwined his fingers in Jayne’s hair, bringing him in close for a kiss. The energy between them was immediately apparent as their lips touched, Jayne’s hands gripping Gunn’s hips to pull him closer. Gunn kept the kiss gentle as he explored the curves of Jayne’s lips with his own, holding his head still. He felt the urgency in Jayne’s grip, but didn’t rush. He slanted one of his legs between Jayne’s, where they immediately entangled. One of Jayne’s hands slid up Gunn’s back, the initial urgency fading into contentment. Gunn grinned as Jayne relaxed, finally allowing himself to be drawn closer. “Sure there’s enough room for the two of us?” Jayne replied dryly, “You know I’ve always got room for you.”

Chuckling, Gunn brushed his thumb against Jayne’s lips and gasped when the gunner sucked the thumb into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Jayne’s tongue flickered around the digit in sexual mimicry, feeling the echo of those handsome lips around his cock as they teased his thumb. Jayne grazed his teeth on one descent, earning an eager answering push of Gunn’s hips against him. Gunn felt the tip of Jayne’s tongue descend the side of his thumb, and Jayne tenderly bit at the webbing between thumb and forefinger, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot to Gunn’s already stiffening cock. Gunn started to protest at the rush, but quickly dissolved into a groan as Jayne reached between their twisted legs and trailed his fingertips over Gunn’s member. “Well, hello there,” Jayne said as he wrapped his hand around the base. “You like that?” Gunn asked. “I’d say it’s got extreme sentimental value,” Jayne answered as he started to stroke his hand up and down Gunn’s considerable length.

Twisting in Jayne’s arms, Gunn reached for the cloth in the bowl Jayne had left beside the bed and squeezed it out. Jayne pulled Gunn’s back flush against his chest, continuing his slow pumping while grinding his own cock against Gunn’s toned ass. Gunn slipped his hand between them, wrapping the damp cloth around Jayne’s cock. The rough, wet texture coupled with the almost total enfoldment of Gunn’s big hand around his dick made Jayne whimper against Gunn’s shoulder, bucking his hips into that perfectly tensed grip. They masturbated each other, Jayne’s cock in Gunn’s cloth-covered hand as he treated Gunn’s member to twisting strokes of varying depth until Gunn’s hips started a continuous grind back against Jayne’s. Jayne released Gunn’s member and pried his hand from between their bodies, taking the cloth from him. He took Gunn’s cock in his hand again, this time, treating him to the soft, damp rub of the cloth, and wiggled his hips against Gunn’s ass until the tip of his cock found the tight, hot resistant opening. Gunn let out a little cry, and then tentatively pressed his pelvis against the invasion. Jayne grunted as his cock’s head edged inside Gunn’s hole, but did not push further. He worked Gunn’s cock back and forth in the washcloth, flexing his hips forward just a little with every downstroke. Gunn moaned and Jayne increased his pace. The head of Jayne’s cock stayed lodged right at the opening of Gunn’s ass as it started to clench in time with Gunn’s impending orgasm. “Come,” Jayne growled in his ear, and Gunn’s body stiffened, filling the cloth with his sticky seed. Jayne clenched his teeth together as the tightening on his tip became too much and he came with a groan for Gunn’s spasming sphincter.

They laid in the dark for a few moments, sated, before Gunn cleaned them both. Climbing back into bed with him and re-tangling their limbs, Gunn kissed Jayne quietly on the forehead. “You’re my big damn hero,” he murmured, and felt Jayne smile in the dark.

“Shiny.”


End file.
